


Его дикая идея

by Iam_Melmori



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Локи наслаждался тем, что его дикая идея всё-таки воплотилась в жизнь.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Его дикая идея

Локи лежал на самом краю койки. Он был очень неудобным, но все это было закрыто. Он точно перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы он не упал, и оказался лицом к лицу с Тором. Он смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой. От повязок отражаются небольшие блики падающего света магического ночника, наколдованного Локи на прикроватной тумбочке.

Глаз. Их сестра была жестока. Чувствительность к невыносимой боли, когда он выглядел из-за его крови и глазной жидкости, стекало по щеке. Я никогда не думал о своей идее. Он знал, что это будет больно, поэтому я надеялся,

Напротив, легко приблизился к губе напротив, легко коснулся своих, уводя в невесомый поцелуй. Лично первый отстранился и серьезно посмотрел на Тора.

\- Сними повязку. - Его голос в пустой комнате оглушал.

\- Что?

\- Сними, пожалуйста, повязку. Я хочу кое-что сделать.

Он был удивлен, и он все еще лежал на поясе. Он ловил все два пальца, и через секунду она уже лежала на полу. В сине-зеленом свете ночника, глазница казалась ему черной. Медленно наклонившись, трикстер практически коснулся глазницы своими губами.

\- Болит?

\- Почти нет, но иногда - невыносимо. - Тор с недоверием смотрел на него здоровым глазом.

Грустная улыбка тронула губы Локи, и Тор почувствовал её на раненой коже века. Его губы нежно касались шрама, который шел через всё глазницу. Ненадолго отстранившись, Локи что-то прошептал, что именно, Тор так и не разобрал, и прошелся языком по веку. Тор все также не понимал, что брат делает и, главное, зачем, но Локи продолжал целовать и вылизывать пустую полость глаза, и когда попытался языком проникнуть под закрытое веко, Тор зашипел от боли и хотел скинуть брата с себя, но тот лишь сделал неопределенное движение кистью руки, и вся боль Тора исчезла. Трикстеру все-таки удалось приподнять верхнее веко Тора, и язык блаженно прошёлся по мышцам, когда-то державшим глазное яблоко. Он обильно смачивал слюной все, до чего только мог дотянуться его язык, внимательно исследуя то, что осталось от прекрасного голубого глаза нынешнего правителя Асгарда.

Идея все-таки воплотилась в жизнь. Закончилось все спустя не одну минуту.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - Тор все еще был в шоке.

\- Захотел. Я уже сделал так, чтобы глаз больше не болел, - Локи прильнул к его губам. - А теперь надо лечить Асгардом, а ты не спал.


End file.
